makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Madness 2: The Showdown
Mega Madness 2: The Showdown is a sequel to the original game with Collaterale1 as the director with Spongebob100 as co-director. Storyline A Dark Force named "Darkside" has returned to rejuvenate his strength with dark magic after so many years & his unfortunate demise at the hands of Dean Brawl. Now Darkside has taken over the "Mega Madness" company to start the 2nd Tournament, which is a Tag-Team Tournament. Not only Dean Brawl & his friends will be there, but also Jack & Patricia as well to continue the investigation for the Worldwide Government around the world. The Tag-Team Tournament is upon us & we will see which tag team duo will become #1. Gameplay The gameplay from the original was brought back, however it also includes a tag-team gameplay and a new addition was added called "Maxinum Tag Attack", which is similar to the Tag attack seen in Neo-Geo Battle Coliseum, however, it can only peformed when the player chooses a right tag-teamed character (example: Jack and Patricia). Modes *Arcade Mode (2 on 2 Only) **Normal Mode ***Choose Your Destiny ****Novice (6) ****Beginner (Easy 7) ****Fighter (Normal 8) ****Master (Hard 9) ****Champion (Master 10) ****Legend (11) **Rivals Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode **Player vs COM **2 Player Mode **6 Man Tag (3 on 3) **COM Vs. COM *Training Mode *Options **Subtitles On/Off **Difficulty Very Easy/Easy/Normal/Hard/Very Hard/Legend *Extra **Story Mode Cutscenes **Rival Mode Cutscenes **Masterpieces (Similar to the ones from the Smash Bros. series) *** *** *** *** *** *** Characters (Most of the cast from the original where brought back, along with new additional ones.) Stages *Big Tournament *Grassy Fields *Mega City *Death Factory *Long Passage Headquarters *Youtube Land *Fantendo World *Haunted Mansion *Neo Hectare City *Sorvient Factory *Wrestling Match *Ancient Ruins *Mr. X's Lab *Aztec Waterfalls *Dr. Gero's Lab *World of Happy Murder *Mute City *World Martial Arts Tournament *Dark Peaks (Final Boss stage) Costumes Cubit Power Forms Mix Forms Max Forms Cutscenes Mega Madness 2: The Showdown/Cutscenes Rivalries TBA Soundtrack *One Day - Opening Theme * - Japanese Opening *Arrival To Earth - Menu * - Character Select * - Masterpieces *Abyss of Time (Wayang Kulit) - Big Tournament *Plucking Tulips - Tulip Festival - Grassy Fields (Jack and Patricia's Theme) *Standby - Zero - Mega City (John and Robo's Theme) *Crimson Sunset - Death Factory (EggPlankton and Roki's Theme) *The Coup - Long Passage Headquarters (Billmore's Theme) *Pegboard Nerds - Disconnected - Youtube Land (Uberhaxnova and Markiplier's Theme) *Super Mario Bros. Theme (techno remix) - Fantendo World (Unten and Aingeru's Theme) *Tekken Tag Tournament - Unknown Theme - Haunted House (Layla and Iron Tager's Theme) *Set The World On Fire - Neo Hectare City (Steven and Stocking Rose' Theme) *Theme of Omega Red - Sorvient Factory (Omega Red and Juggernaut's Theme) *Zangief Remix - Wrestling Match (Zangief and R. Mika's Theme) * - Acient Ruins (Piraka Chaos and Lord Garmaddon's Theme) *Storming the Castle - Mr. X's Lab (Rayman and Globox's Theme) *Beast Girl - Aztec Waterfalls (Tam Tam and Cham Cham's Theme) *Android 17 & 18 - Dr. Gero's Lab (Android 17 and 18's Theme) *Dinning Room - World of Happy Murder (Notepad and The Puppet's Theme) *Port Town (Toneless Bombast Remix) - Mute City (Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh's Theme) *Delight - Grand Match Wrestling (Reiko and Sakura's Theme) *Solid State Scouter - World Martial Arts Tournament (Goku and Vegeta's Theme) * * * * *TK Rival Battle Theme 1 - Rival Theme * - Hero Ending Theme *Vs Result - Natural Ending Theme *Evil Meetings - Villain Ending Theme * * * * * Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequel series